Corazón
by LadyMontse
Summary: Un día de duro entrenamiento derivado de una apuesta, hace que algunas personas actúen fuera de sí. ShikaInoOneShot


**"Corazón"**

**Summary: **_Un día de intenso entranamiento derivado de una apuesta, hace que algunas personas actúen fuera de sí ShikaIno_

* * *

-Y ahora quiero que den otras 10 vueltas- Dijo Asuma con una gran sonrisa al ya exhausto Equipo 10. Ino miraba desafiante a su sensei desde la piedra en la que se había sentado mientras Shikamaru sostenía a un Chouji desmayado por el excesivo esfuerzo físico. 

La rubia aún no comprendía la causa de aquel aumento de entrenamiento físico tan repentino. Estaba tensa.

-¿¡QUÉ!?- Gritó furiosa -Ya hemos hecho el entrenamiento de un mes en un día y aún estando muertos como estamos, nos exige dar otras 10 vueltas. ¿Acaso no ve el estado de Chouji?-

Al ver el silencio de su compañero conciente, que normalmente le secundaba, le preguntó -¿No tienes algo que decir Shikamaru?-

El joven no respondió, él conocía la razón de aquel aumento de entrenamiento y él, en cierto modo, era el responsable.

* * *

_ Shikamaru y su sensei se encontraban inmersos en uno de sus típicos juegos de Shogi mientras Chouji se devoraba su centésima bolsas de papas en el día e Ino escribía en su diario, lleno de corazones en cuyo interior se leía la inscripción "I X S", cosa que el Nara juraría que significaban "Ino x Sasuke". _

_ "¡Que problemática es esa chica! Aunque, tal vez, sea la problemática más linda que conozco" Pensó mientras se sonrojaba un poco y se disponía a observar el tablero para analizar su próximo movimiento… no tenía necesidad, era otra victoria asegurada para él, pero no quería hacerlo muy obvio. Se disponía a hacer su jugada, cuando la voz grave de Asuma le dijo, como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos anteriores:_

_ -¿Sabes Shikamaru? Te hago una propuesta, no la vas a aceptar si te la dijo primero, por eso diré que la aceptaste. Si vuelvo a perder, le pedirás una cita a Ino… Y sí no lo haces, digamos que mañana será una verdadera pesadilla para ustedes- El hombre río malvadamente al ver la expresión apenada de su aprendiz y dijo casi en un susurro:_

* * *

"Tsk, sí que eres problemática Ino-chan" dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba, dejaba a Chouji junto a su sensei y tomaba la mano de una sorprendida y¿por qué no?, sonrojada Ino. Normalmente, le hubiera gritado que ella no era problemática, que para él todo, hasta su propia alma, era problemático… sin embargo el hecho de que Shikamaru Nara, el autonombrado "Cobarde Número Uno de Konoha" la hubiese tomado de la mano y llamado Ino-chan era motivo de asombro suficiente para ella. La muchacha no salió de su shock hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba corriendo junto a él. Así que mediante esa extraña actitud la había engañado para que dejara de quejarse y cumpliera con el entrenamiento. "Shikamaru Nara, eres un genio" Pensó para sí Ino mientras volteaba a ver a su sensei y a Chouji que parecían verse más borroso a cada paso que daban.

Asuma sonrió paternalmente y dijo en voz baja:

-Esos niños crecen muy rápido- Tomó una vara e inició a pegarle en una costilla al inconsciente Chouji y gritó -¡Chouji! Si no despiertas, no te llevaré a esa BBQ al 2x1 Todo lo que pueda comer-

A una distancia considerable de su sensei, Shikamaru inició a descender su velocidad al grado de caminar, pero sin soltar la mano de Ino.

-Oye Shika-kun, ya puedes soltarme. Puedo correr Y caminar por mi misma- Le dijo la rubia al castaño en un tono juguetón mientras trataba de zafarse.

El joven, lo único que hizo, fue sujetarla con más fuerza.

-No, Ino-chan porque no daremos la vueltas, sino te llevaré a un lugar que no conoces. Sólo confía en mí ¿quieres?-

En ese momento, lo único que pensó Ino fue "¿Dónde está mi Shika-kun? Él definitivamente no lo es" Pero su respuesta a la pregunta del joven fue:

-Sí, Shika-kun-

Cuando Shikamaru se detuvo, Ino vio frente a sus ojos el más bello regalo de la naturaleza que había visto. Era un claro del bosque, dividido por un río de agua cristalina y rodeado de árboles de flor de cerezo y flores de millones de colores. Shikamaru se sentó bajo el árbol más grande mientras Ino aún seguía admirando el paisaje

-Ino-chan, espero que te haya gustado. A este lugar vengo cuando quiero estar tranquilo un rato y además es un buen lugar para ver las nubes. ¿No lo crees?- Dijo Shikamaru con tranquilidad.

Ino simplemente dijo:

-Sí, Shika-kun-

-Ino-chan, si te quedas parada no disfrutarás del lugar como es debido. Ven, siéntate aquí- Dijo Shikamaru con una sonrisa mientras se hacía un lado para dejarle un espacio a la joven para que se sentara. Cuando ésta se sentó, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban.

-¿Qué crees que parece esa nube, Ino-chan?- Dijo Shikamaru mientras señalaba una nube con una forma muy extraña.

-Un corazón- Respondió Ino.

-¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría que un corazón problemático me amara, porque sé que el que quiero está ocupado- Dijo melancólico Shikamaru.

Ino se sorprendió, jamás pensó que su mejor amigo estuviera enamorado.

-¿Y por quién está ocupado?- Preguntó curiosa Ino al castaño.

-Por Uchiha- Respondió éste mientras bostezaba.

"¿Por Uchiha? Eso significa que Shika-kun está enamorado de la frentona o de… ¿mí?" Pensó Ino mientras se sonrojaba. No se iba a quedar con la duda.

-¿Y de quién es ese corazón Shikamaru?- El susodicho se recostó en el hombro de Ino y antes de quedar dormido murmuró:

-Tuyo-

Ino se sonrojó a más no poder, Shikamaru correspondía a sus sentimientos. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y espero a que despertara.

Cuando el Nara abrió los ojos, Ino le dijo:

-Shika-kun, te falta algo-

-¿Qué me falta?- Preguntó Shikamaru con somnolencia

-Pedirme si quiero ser tu novia- Le respondió Ino con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eso significa que no amas a Sasuke¿Y los corazones en tu diario¿Qué significan?" Preguntó de nuevo el joven sorprendido por la respuesta de la muchacha.

-Sí, tontito. Para ser un genio, eres un gran tonto. Los corazones significan 'Ino x Shikamaru'- Respondió de nuevo la rubia.

-Mi linda problemática¿quieres ser mi novia?- Preguntó con una sonrisa Shikamaru a Ino, ésta se rió y dijo:

-Sí, pero no me llames problemática" Shikamaru rió ampliamente y contestó:

-Querida Ino, sabes que viniendo de mí es un cumplido-

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**_ ¡Hola a todos! Mi nombre es Montse y este es mi primer fic; bueno de hecho es un capítulo del fic que es autoría de mi amiga Mariana ya que ella me pidió que le escribiera una cita ShikaIno, pero como me gustó el resultado y no se relaciona mucho con el resto de la historia, le pedí permiso para publicarlo aquí. Fans del ShikaTema no se enojen, personalmente no me decido acerca de una pareja para Shikamaru.Bien, espero sus reviews de cualquier tipo, ya sean de felicitación, de consejos para mejorar en mis siguientes fics, tomatazos, etc..._


End file.
